


Wir fliegen dann wieder

by WhiteWolvesHuntAlone



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolvesHuntAlone/pseuds/WhiteWolvesHuntAlone





	Wir fliegen dann wieder

Nimm meine Hand, bittet er.

Nimm meine Hand, und dann fliegen wir, du und ich.

Wir fliegen dann wieder, hoch, höher, als wir das damals konnten, weil wir jetzt ja frei sind. Damals waren wir nicht frei. Du hattest ja deine Äpfel und ich meine Menschen, die wir beschützen mussten voreinander. Aber jetzt, jetzt haben wir beide nichts mehr! Nichts mehr, siehst du das denn nicht, flüstert er.

Der andere schaut ihn nicht an. Wie könnte er auch, wenn er so tief unten ist und der andere so hoch oben? Er schaut nicht hin, nicht in seine Augen, nicht auf seine ausgestreckte Hand, nicht auf die Hand, bloß nicht auf die Hand schauen. Er will den Blick nach unten richten, will den anderen nicht sehen müssen, aber es gibt kein weiter unten, es gibt nur noch ein oben und höher und irgendwann dann ihn.

Vorhin war er selbst noch da oben, und die Menschen waren dort drinnen, und der andere hat gelacht und er mit ihm. Aber jetzt, jetzt ist er unten und sie sind draußen, und niemand lacht mehr mit ihm. Nur noch die Hand lacht, sie lacht laut, aber sie lacht ihn aus, ihn, der unten ist.

Er greift irgendwann dann doch nach ihr. Greift ganz nach oben, streckt sich, so weit er kann, aber die Hand zittert und bebt. Bitte, sagt der oben, du musst dich festhalten. Aber er weiß selbst, dass er nicht genug Kraft hat. Sie beide wissen es. Er kann ihn nicht raufziehen, gleich wird er selbst hinunterfallen. Gleich fällt er, tief, tiefer, als er es jemals konnte. Damit er dann endlich frei ist.

Dann ist er frei. Endlich, denkt er sich, sind sie beide frei. Aber der andere ist schon weg. Es kann schließlich immer nur einer unten sein, und oben darf es auch nicht leer sein, oder?


End file.
